Emergence of a complex mobile multimedia environment in the current mobile communication system is beyond the capability of present technology and transmission of traffic needs to be managed in a broadband network since users have been demanding more various multimedia services thereby resulting in an increase of information. Consequently, guidelines have been issued on efficient use of massive radio resource information by controlling the resources at high speed so as to offer mobile communication multimedia services. However, a high load of call processes for calls requesting radio access for various multimedia services from mobile users are not reliably processed. Moreover, a mobile communication system has been developed without considering a system environment for call processes, for example, whether systems processing the calls have identical or different hardware and software performances from each other.
In this situation, definition and analysis of an appropriate management policy for radio resource allocation will be very important for a mobile communication system in the 2nd, 3rd, and generations beyond. Further, desired quality of services, maintenance of planned serviceable areas and high system capacity must be guaranteed.
Currently, a plurality of call processors logically process calls from mobile stations and from a core network or another control station in an associated control station of the mobile communication system. In other words, the call processors receive a call control service request from the mobile station through connection to a plurality of base stations, and receive the call control service request from the core network through upper services which include session control, call control, mobility control, and additional service control. However, in the control station of the conventional mobile communication system, a plurality of call processors are inefficiently operated since the call process service is offered by a predetermined call processor. Further, a system fault may occur due to operating congestion when the processes of the calls are overloaded to a predetermined call processor, thereby increasing unreliability of the system.
Recently, load distribution in the radio access call process according to call control service requests has been studied, and Korean Patent Publication No. 404876 disclosed load distribution of a call processor and a method thereof. However, the disclosed technology restricts features of call process performance to a traffic process. In particular, the disclosed technology checks a threshold value of overload of the call processor so as to prevent the call processor from being overloaded.
Consequently, such a conventional technology cannot satisfy the multimedia service users requesting priority-based quality of services. Further, fair distribution of the call processes is impaired since performance of respective devices in the system does not involve measuring weight values of the devices during maintenance or upgrade procedures of the system. Therefore, uneven distribution of the call processes to the respective devices which have different performance capabilities causes the respective device to be inefficient managed, thereby increasing unreliability thereof.